ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emerald Archer Season Seven
The seventh season of the American television series The Emerald Archer which is based on the DC Comics character Oliver Queen / Green Arrow, premiered on CBS. The season focuses on Team Arrow and S.C.P.D.'s investigations into a string of bizarre ritualistic killings featuring overtly religious apocalyptic symbolism. This season takes inspirations from Batman: Gothic, Gotham by Gaslight, Batman: The Cult, and Batman: Heart of Hush, and Arrow Season 7. Created by Vince Gillian and David S. Goyer 2015-2016 Main and Recurring Edit * Mike Vogel as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow / Superman * Dorrian Missick as Mayor Lucas Hilton * Omari Hardwick as Agent John Diggle / Spartan * Chloe Bennet as Mia Deardren / Red Arrow * Helena Mattsson as Dinah Lance / Black Canary * Jake Weber as Eddie Fyers / Recluse * Matthew Daddario as Roy''' "William" Harper / Arsenal''' * Robert Pattinson as Adrian Chase/ Vigilante * Nicholas Braun as Walter''' Steele Jr./ Mr. Terrific''' * Lacey Chabert as Director Lyla Michaels-Diggle ''' * Camrus Johnson as Michael 'Mike' Steele''' Villains Edit * Tom Pelphrey, Mike Vogel, and as Harvey''' Elliot / Onomatopoeia ' * Jenna Malone as Belle * Jon Cryer and Tyler Hoelchin as '''Lex Luthor / Agent Liberty' * Tony Sirico as Moxie Mannheim/The Doomsday Killer * Michael Fassbender as Governor Roman Sionis (Earth-89) * Madonna as Lieutenant Charlene Doe / Cupid (Earth-89) * Billy Dee Williams as Tommy Merlyn /Two-Timer (Earth-89) * Patrick Stewart as Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze * Al Pacino as Sal Maroni (Earth-89) * Wesley Snipes as Captain Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot (Earth-89) Guest Stars Edit * Brandon Routh as Dr. Ted Kord / Blue Beetle * Michelle Ryan as Captain Selina Kyle / White Cat * Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz * Tyler Hoelchin as Clark Kent /Superman / Green Arrow * Amy Louise Pemberton as Gideon * Nick Zano as Dr./Agent Nate Heywood/Steel * Johnny Lee Miller as Mick Rory/Heat Wave * Jim Caviezel as Malcolm Merlyn /The Dark Archer / Green Arrow * Sophia Cookson as Kara Danvers/Super-Girl * Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West/The Flash * David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Hank Henshaw/Martian Manhunter * Alan Ritchson as Hank Hall/Hawk * Elliot Knight as Don Hall/Dove * Logan Browning as Briana Bedlam /Huntress * David Thewlis as Colonel Jacob Kane * Elizabeth Anweis as Diana''' Hamilton-Deardren''' * Mehcad Brooks as James 'Jimmy' Olsen/ Steel * Robin Atkin Downes as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow (Earth-86) * Eddie Murphy as Sergeant Roy Harper / Arsenal (Earth-86) * Jennifer Jason Leigh as District Attorney Helena Pike / Artemis (Earth-86) * David Thewlis as General Jacob Deardren (Earth-86) * Danny Johnson as Walter''' Steele / Tarantula (Earth-86)' Episodes Edit # '"Those Kind of Things"-'Two to three years after defeating Lydia Sacramento, Team Arrow continue to protect Star City. Dinah Lance, the current Black Canary, retires from the field due to being appointed to be the new police lieutenant. Diggle continues to work at C.A.D.M.U.S. as a high ranking special agent. Walter Steele Jr. continues to assist Mia Deardren with running Queen Enterprises while coping with the death of his father Walter Steele and taking care of his teenage adoptive brother Michael Steele, who is angry at their father's death. Because of Carl Smith, the FBI investigation, and Lydia Sacramento's attacks on the Queen Administration, the City Council were saddened to want Oliver to go because they feel he is unstable to run the city. However, they do allow Oliver to appoint Hilton to be his successor. Oliver now spends more time being Green Arrow and volunteering at several charity events. Clue Master and his men break into Queen Enterprises to steal a high tech weapon. Green Arrow, Recluse, Red Arrow, Arsenal, and Mr. Terrific intervene. Another vigilante known as Spoiler arrives to try to "spoil" Clue Master's plans. Stephanie Crock visits Mia hoping she can use her connections to Hilton to stop the investigation. Mia questions her and she reveals that Clue Master is her father and that she is Spoiler. Mia decides to not tell Briana about it to avoid her feeling guilty. As mentioned by her, Briana and Hank are now attending a university in Jump City. Clue Master kidnaps Mayor Hilton and his alderman, and reveals that if Briana does not kill herself, he will kill everyone. The team engages Clue Master's gang as Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Recluse, Arsenal, and Mr. Terrific defeat members of the gang and save the aldermen. Stephanie corners Clue Master.Stephanie is then held hostage by Cluemaster atop the canister, holding a vial of acid to her face as Green Arrow tries to stop him. Green Arrow tells Cluemaster to stop and Cluemaster, thinking Green Arrow will only lecture him about how it is morally wrong to disfigure a child, is taken aback when Green Arrow simply reveals Spoiler is his daughter. Spoiler uses the shock of the revelation to gain the upper hand and defeats her father. In the end, the SCPD led by Dinah arrive and arrests Clue Master. Meanwhile,a murder featuring strange religious symbolism gets the attention of the S.C.P.D.; the killers, as yet unknown, are two men who seem to be a master and a student. In flashbacks, Colonel Deardren sends Oliver to Biyala, so he can infiltrate Tazalla Beatriz's army. # "Identity Thief"- The S.C.P.D. investigate when several criminals have been brutally murdered. What is bizarre about this is that the victims have had their faces removed, prompting the Star City press to nickname the killer "Identity Thief". The S.C.P.D. conclude that the Identity Thief is not connected to the Doomsday Killer, however, they dismiss the Identity Thief as a mob enforcer and that his murders are a product of gang disputes. Oliver and Mia prove to be more diligent in their investigation. When interrogating a homeless man, the homeless man tells Green Arrow and Red Arrow that he saw Oliver Queen commit the murder. Green Arrow and Red Arrow find two more victims with the similar death causes. A thug comes nearby and Green Arrow and Red Arrow interrogate him that Oliver Queen was hiding out in an abandoned theater. Green Arrow and Red Arrow go there to discover that the Identity Thief is Oliver's childhood bully Dr. Harvey Elliott, a surgeon. Harvey has used the criminals he has killed as "donors" for his facial reconstruction to resemble Oliver. Harvey reveals to Green Arrow and Red Arrow that he knows who they are and will continue to get revenge on them. Green Arrow and Red Arrow try to catch Harvey only for him to get away. Elsewhere, Diggle, Michaels, and Walter Jr. travel to London, England, on a mission for C.A.D.M.U.S. However, during the mission, Diggle discovers Michaels has been keeping a secret. Michaels admits to Diggle that she suspects that there is a huge conspiracy going on at C.A.D.M.U.S. which is why she is going off the books. Diggle admits to Michaels that he trusts her and ask that she next time confide this to him, which Michaels accepts. At the S.C.P.D., after Harvey escapes from Oliver and Mia, Eddie suddenly arrives to the precinct killing several officers in a gun battle. In flashbacks, Oliver meets Brianna Stone and Kyle Abbot, an ex soldier who is forced to work with Tazalla, or she will kill Kyle's family. # "A Wanted Man"- With too much on their plate, Oliver decides that their first priority is to clear Eddie's name since Eddie has no memory of attacking the police. The S.C.P.D. have a warrant for Eddie's arrest and put out an APB on him. While Oliver, Eddie, and Mia work to prove Eddie is innocent, Diggle, Walter Jr., and Roy decide to hire someone to find out who the Doomsday Killer is. The person they get is photojournalist James 'Jimmy' Olsen (Mehcad Brooks), known as Superman's Pal and who Oliver knows as Steel. James has come to Star City to do a story on the Doomsday Killings for Cat Co. Worldwide Media, which he is now the interim CEO of. A police detective named Maggie Sawyer is held captive in the greenhouse with her mouth gagged. Sawyer tries her best to warn the others not to approach her. The police arrive and Hilton stands still after noticing her panic. Hilton spots the tripwire only for an officer to not. Hilton tells the officer not to move but the officer trips the wire. The trap mechanism immediately releases Maggie's support harness.In an event that takes place in only five seconds, Maggie's body falls down while the collar around her neck punctures her jugular vein. Her arms, attached to angel wings, are strung up to her sides. Unfortunately for her, she has become The Angel of Death tableau as a result of the Doomsday Killer's work. Oliver, Hilton, and Mia discover that Eddie has been infected with a virus making him succumb to Elliot's will while Eddie is in custody. Elliot takes control of Eddie again and uses to him to attack everyone until an officer knocks Eddie out with a frying pan. Diggle, James, Roy, and Walter Jr. go the scene where Maggie Sawyer died to investigate. Several members of the Doomsday Killer's cult arrive to kill them. James begins panicking and lets loose a large blast of energy from his eyes, killing several cult members. James then flies off in fear and confusion. Diggle, who is freaking out, yells: "what the fuck?" In flashbacks, Kyle tasks Oliver with killing Ivan Blanca, a Russian arms dealer who really wants to start a potential war. Meanwhile Oliver and Brianna Stone grow closer, which conflicts his mission to stop the Russian arms dealer. # "James Olsen"- After Eddie is cleared of all charges, Oliver and the team focus their attention in finding James. After finding James, he confirms that he is not from Krypton, but has powers due to having been experimented on before by Lena Luthor and his sister Kelly Olsen. Because of the experiment, James now has the same superpowers as Superman which means he can now fly, freeze things with his breath, and more. Meanwhile, Onomatopoeia tests a formula, which is a modification of the one Anthony Ivo used to turn Basil Karlos into Hannibal Bates, on a street thug named Roland Desmond. Desmond's eyes then turn green and for him to make a low pitched roar. They then see a news report on a hulking beast tearing apart the city. James suits up as Steel and heads out to fight alongside Oliver, Diggle, Eddie, Dinah, Walter Jr., and Mia. As it turns out, the beast is Roland Desmond, who is going by the name Blockbuster and is apparently much stronger than everyone, especially James. Despite this though, the team eventually manage to pull through and Desmond is arrested as he turns back to normal. After this, Oliver gives James an offer to join his team and train with them to learn to use his powers which James happily accepts. James has no intention of leaving until he finds out who the Doomsday Killer is. Harvey ambushes and subdues Hilton. Afterwards, he cuts out his heart, puts him on life support technology formerly used by Victor Fries, and delivers him to Star City General Hospital. In flashbacks, when Lex Luthor is on trial for being a villain known as Agent Liberty, James is shot by Luthor's associate Mercy Graves at Cat Co. before he can go to testify against Luthor. While James was dying from a gunshot wound, Lena injected some Harun-El into his bloodstream, allowing him to access his new-found powers. # "Heart Of Onomatopoeia"- Onomatopoeia delivers Hilton to the hospital. With Hilton now left in the care of Felicity Smoak, Oliver and the team go looking for Onomatopoeia. Oliver and Diggle locate Onomatopoeia's lair, however, Onomatopoeia ambushes the duo by showing them the room containing Hilton's heart, alive and pumping, at which time he pumped Green Arrow and Spartan with a paralyzing gas. He then confessed to Green Arrow and Spartan his plan: using his newfound resemblance to Oliver, he would kill and disfigure the real Oliver to steal his identity, eliminating those who knew him best and would regularly interact with Oliver which includes Diggle, and then he would retire with the Queen fortune, reasoning that the other heroes would accept that Green Arrow had earned the right to end his career. Fortunately, Oliver is able to to stave off the effects of the paralysis gas, recover Hilton's heart, and warn Eddie, Walter Jr., Dinah, James, and Mia of Onomatopoeia's deception. Harvey enters Queen Tower. He captures Walter Jr. to bypass the retina scan to steal Oliver's. When confronted by Green Arrow, Onomatopoeia turns his gun to him. The Emerald Archer disarms Onomatopoeia and Walter Jr. slams a glass jar onto his face, before Green Arrow knocks him out. The team then turns Onomatopoeia over to C.A.D.M.U.S. In flashbacks, Harvey despised both his abusive father and his frail, submissive mother, who came from poverty and willingly endured every abuse dealt to her and her son to keep her lavish lifestyle. For all their failings, however, Harvey's parents made sure he was well-educated, in particular teaching him about the philosophy of Aristotle, which he often quotes. Driven by his desire for independence and wealth, Harvey severed the brake line of his parents' car, causing a crash that killed his father and injured his mother; his mother, however, was saved in an emergency operation by Dr. Robert Queen, which enraged young Elliot. When Oliver's parents were murdered, Harvey resented him for inheriting the Queen family fortune, just as he had hoped to do with his parents' money. Because of this, Harvey bullied Oliver for many years to come. After being excluded from a night club by Oliver, Harvey attacked his crush Grace Blomdahl at the Andres Preparatory Academy, their prep school. Harvey ended up in a psychiatric ward; he blamed Oliver and his mother for his outburst. He is released by an intern named Anthony Ivo. During the next few years, Harvey tended to his mother. Shortly before Oliver returned to Starling City, Harvey befriended a young woman named Peyote Riley (who would later become the second Ventriloquist) a relationship of which his mother never approved. When Harvey's mother recovered from cancer, she disowned him, subsequently cutting him off from the Elliot family fortune in retaliation for his continuing relationship with Peyote. As a result, Harvey killed her by smothering her with a pillow, while Peyote killed their lawyer and destroyed Mrs. Elliot's new will. As far as the rest of the world was concerned, his mother had died of a household accident. Finally the sole recipient of his family's fortune, Harvey abandoned Peyote and began traveling the world, as Oliver had. Although he went on to Harvard University and became a successful surgeon, Harvey continued to harbor an irrational grudge towards his childhood friend. # '"Elseworlds(Part-One)"-'On Earth-86, Green Arrow (Robin Atkin Downes), Arsenal (Eddie Murphy), Artemis (Jennifer Jason Leigh) and Walter Steele / Tarantula (Danny Johnson) face off against a villainous cabal in a warehouse in an attempt to rescue Walter's daughter from a villainous cabal. The leaders of the cabal are District Attorney Roman Sionis / Black Mask (Michael Fassbender) and his girlfriend Lieutenant Charlene Cuttler / Cupid (Madonna), who are trying to seek revenge for their fathers' death. Black Mask and Cupid has chosen to work with the following criminals: insane gangster Two-Timer (Billy Dee Williams), serial killer Mr. Freeze (Patrick Stewart), vigilante Dead Shot (Wesley Snipes), and gangster Sal Marconi (Al Pacino). Black Mask and Cupid promised their cabal members that they would use their statuses as governor and police lieutenant to grant them pardons for their crimes and revenge if they help them against Team Arrow. Charlene and Black Mask attempts to escape only for Green Arrow to catch them. Green Arrow tells Charlene that Drakkon killed her mother prompting Charlene to feel guilt knowing that Green Arrow is telling the truth despite Black Mask telling her that he is lying. Green Arrow then asks where Walter's daughter is and Charlene tells Green Arrow that Walter's daughter is dead. Green Arrow becomes enraged at this and throws Charlene off the roof in anger. Because of this, a mysterious mysterious figure uses a powerful book to destroy that Earth feeling that people there would not survive the upcoming crisis. Afterwards, the mysterious figure hands the powerful box over to Iron Height's inmate Lex Luthor. On Earth-41, in Metropolis, Oliver wakes up in bed with Lois Lane in Metropolis and realizes that he has Clark's life. In Star City, C.A.D.M.U.S Headquarters, Clark wakes up sparring with Diggle and realizes that he has Oliver's life. Diggle then makes Clark come with him when he gets an alert that Warehouse X is being robbed by criminals and Clark is forced by Diggle to suit up as Green Arrow. Diggle and Clark foil the robbery but Diggle almost gets killed until he is saved by Oliver as Superman. Oliver and Clark meet with Kara, J'onn, Querl Dox, James, and Alex to discuss the situation at the D.E.O headquarters. Clark's team does not believe them and locks them up. Oliver and Clark use each other's abilities to escape and travel to Earth-21 (Smallville Earth) to get help from this world's Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, and Lois Lane. Meanwhile, an android designed by the military called Red Tornado awakens from Warehouse X and terrorizes Star City. Dox retrieves Oliver and Clark from Earth-21, with their universe's Clark and Bruce helping. After defeating Red Tornado, Dox finds out about the Monitor and Deegan. The figure tells the group that something is coming and they will not be able to stop it. While Earth-21 Clark and Bruce return home, Oliver realizes the figure and Lex are located in Gotham City. # '"Elseworlds (Part-Two)"- Oliver', Clark, and Lois go to Gotham City where they get arrested by the G.C.P.D. after getting into a fight with Tobias Whale (Chad Coleman) and the Warthogs. G.C.P.D. Chief James Gordon recognizes Oliver, Clark, and Lois which is why he has them released and tells them to meet with Bruce at his nightclub. The trio meets with Bruce, who tells them that Lex was arrested after fleeing to Gotham City and that he is at the Iron Heights Prison. Bruce then remembers how he and Harvey Dent attended Excelsior Academy Preparatory School in the 1990s where they studied fine arts and they were classmate of Lex Luthor. Due to being angered at his mother Martha for marrying Lucius Fox, his stepfather, Bruce was the school bully, working with Harvey to torment Lex and Duncan Allenmeyer, which resulted in Duncan being hit by a car on October 26, 1996. Having realized how badly his actions can affect others, Bruce resolved to become a better person but still feels somewhat responsible for Lex's actions. Oliver tells Bruce that he cannot control the choices that other people make and that Lex chose his path. The trio, with the assistance of Alex and Eddie, break into Iron Heights to confront Lex. They retrieve the "Book of Destiny" but Lex escapes and causes a mass breakout. During a confrontation with inmate Cecil Adams, Oliver and Clark are exposed to fear gas and believe each other to be Lex and Harvey Elliot, respectively. After stopping the breakout, Bruce, as the Batman rouses them from their hallucinatory state. Everyone, minus Bruce, head to C.A.D.M.U.S to restore reality, where Earth-86's Green Arrow warns them about Mar Novu / Monitor. Oliver, Clark, and Earth-86's Green Arrow confront Novu, who says he is rewriting reality to test out worlds to stop an upcoming crisis. Novu steals the book, escapes and returns it to Luthor. He writes a new reality in which Oliver and Clark are criminals known as the Trigger Twins, who have no powers. Oliver and Clark are arrested by Damian Bedlam, Malcolm Merlyn, and Harvey Elliot who are police officers for the Metropolis police department. They find Oliver and Clark, who are known as the criminal duo, the Trigger Twins in this reality, in a alleyway and demand they get on the ground. Officer Elliot walks over to cuff them, taking pleasure in finally bringing Oliver to justice. But before he could pull out his cuffs, Oliver disarms him and shoots at Officers Merlyn and Bedlam, forcing them to take cover. Oliver breaks Elliot's arms and he and Clark make a run for it until they are confronted by a black-suited Superman. # .'"Elseworlds(Part-Three)"- '''Clark realizes that the Superman impostor is actually Luthor; they force him to save innocents while they escape to find Dox. Luthor and his forces, including Diggle, Alex, and Eddie, hold Clark's cousin Kara (who is known as Subject 1 and has committed several crimes in that reality) at the D.E.O. Oliver and Clark locate Dox at a nightclub and after having an encounter with alcoholic Lucas Hilton they persuade Dox to take them to Earth-21. They find Clark, who agrees to return with them to Earth-41 while Kara persuades Alex to release her. Arriving on Earth-41, Earth-21 Clark and Oliver fight Luthor and his forces so Clark, Kara, and Alex can retrieve the Book of Destiny. They locate it and Clark uses it to restore Oliver, Kara, and him to their real selves. Luthor retrieves the book and attempts to rewrite reality again. To impede his progress, Clark and Earth-21 Clark slow down time by speeding around the Earth in opposite directions. Oliver confronts Novu, asking him to spare the two Clark's, but Novu demands something from Oliver in exchange. Earth-21 Lois, J'onn J'onzz, and Bruce fights Luthor and a revived Red Tornado. Clark and Earth-21 Clark are nearly torn apart by their speed but Oliver shoots the book with an arrow enhanced by Novu. Luthor reverts back to himself, though heavily disfigured, and reality is restored. In the aftermath, Oliver and Clark go to a bar to forget about everything. Oliver is contacted by Bruce, who says Luthor, now incarcerated at Slabside Maximum Prison, has made a new friend of masked Charles Halstead; who tells Luthor "Worlds will live, worlds will die, and the universe will never be the same". # "John Diggle"- With the Religion of Crime after a vault drive belonging to the Defense Intelligence Agency, Diggle takes Oliver to meet with Rex Stewart(Ernie Hudson), a four star general who runs the D.I.A. Oliver becomes surprised at the tension between the two men after Stewart refuses to give them classified intel and General Stewart reveals that Diggle is his stepson. The Religion of Crime attack Queen Enterprises trying to kill Mia only for Mia to be saved by men sent by General Stewart. Stewart is taken to the Arrowcave, where he explains that his people had been tracking the Religion of Crime's activities and that the drive contains an asset list Team Arrow can now track. Diggle reveals to Oliver his grudge against General Stewart because when Stewart was lieutenant in the U.S. Marine Corps, Stewart ran an op in Vlatava, during which Diggle's father and a number of others were killed because of a mistake that Stewart made. Six months later, he begun visiting Diggle's mother, before eventually marrying her. Oliver and Eddie do their own research into Stewart. Stewart was briefly appointed as head of DARPA. He also served as a commander during a conflict in Kahndaq, for which he was twice-commended. Following this, he was appointed commandant of the Marine Corps, and later chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. However, they discover that Diggle's father was the one who botched up the mission even though Stewart told Diggle that he did. Stewart gets a call informing him of a single undercover agent, Julian Sion, who is unaccounted for, and so Team Arrow start a search for him. Diggle and the general are ambushed by Mannheim, who subdues and kidnaps them. Mannheim tortures them until Stewart gives up codes to Cygnus X-1 so he can stop torturing Diggle, before they are able to escape. Team Arrow proceeds to prevent the Religion of Crime from stealing the Cygnus X-1, however, they are unsuccessful. Diggle makes amends with Stewart after learning he is blameless in his father's death and that Stewart only lied to him so that he can believe his father was a hero. Mannheim meets with a woman named Belle, who is revealed to be the actual leader of the Religion of Crime and Belle commends Mannheim for acquiring the Cygnus X-1. After Mannheim leaves, Belle is seen holding a picture of Mia and her family. In flashbacks, Tazalla arranges for Oliver to be married with Brianna, but assassins led by a man named Karnataka attacks Biyala, forcing Oliver to accept his darkness. Oliver is then shot by a sharp shooter ending in a cliffhanger. # "The Ghost Initiative"- Diggle and Michaels successfully locate Mannheim with the Ghost Initiative, a team that consists of former District Attorney Adrian Chase, former psychiatrist Carrie Cuttler, pyrokinetic ex-gangster Chato Santana, sociopath Lucas Hilton Jr., genetic mutant Derek Jones, and specialized assassin Christopher Weiss. The Ghost Initiative successfully locates Mannheim meeting with corrupt FBI Director Avery Benton (David Stuart) and foreign Princess Noor Havarti in a Quraci Embassy. Princess Havarti wants to take part in the Religion of Crime. Lucas Jr. appears and betrays Michaels by warning them that her team is here. Mannheim kills Noor and Bell after apologizing to her. Lucas Jr. is about to kill Michaels until Adrian saves her. Green Arrow confronts Mannheim in the exit but Mannheim proves to outclass the vigilante and disarms and grounds him but is stopped by Diggle, who demands he surrender. Unfazed, Mannheim throws his knives at them and leaves the scene. Everyone learns that Adrian saved Michaels which makes Oliver convince Diggle and the team to give Adrian another chance. Michaels reluctantly sets Adrian free from the Ghost Initiative cleared of all charges. When Lucas Jr. is sent to Arkham Asylum under Oliver and Hilton's request, he is set on fire by an unknown figure. In flashbacks, Oliver awakens in an underground prison, where Brianna is cleaning his wounds. She then reveals that Karnataka has returned, and taken over Biyala, and Kyle persuades Oliver to heal first before saving Tazalla. # "Adrian Chase"- Now free from prison, Adrian tries to readjust to outside life. At a party that Oliver invites Adrian to, someone arrives dressed as Vigilante to assassinate a businessman named Clayton Ford. Adrian asks Oliver to join in on the investigation only for Oliver to refuse. Adrian goes behind Oliver's back to speak to his father Justin Claiborne (Garwin Sanford) after Sam Hutchinson is assassinated by the Vigilante impostor. Claiborne reveals to his son that he attended Yale University with the two murdered businessman and was a member of a secret society known as the Scroll and Key while there. The Vigilante impostor attempts to assassinate Adrian again when Adrian is meeting Oliver at his penthouse to discuss how things are going for him and they unmask the impostor to be Dave Winston after taking him down. Winston admits that Claiborne paid him to kill Ford and Hutchinson. Because of this, Adrian went after Claiborne as the Vigilante without his mask and manages to disarm his father, allowing for Dinah to arrest him. District Attorney Diaz visits the Star City Police Department after Claiborne is arrested, where she disapproved of Adrian violating the anti-vigilante law. Hilton reveals to Diaz that he has given Adrian a special deputy status in the S.C.P.D. which annoys Diaz. Meanwhile, Diggle meets with Father Michael Cromwell, brother of the mob boss Arnold Cromwell. Michael has been helping ex-cons start a new life. Diggle suspects Father Michael is a still a criminal just like his brother, but eventually realizes he was wrong. In flashbacks, Adrian was born to Justin Claiborne and Amanda Westfield but was given up for adoption to the Chase family and raised with them, and his foster brother named Dorian. Adrian knew his father Justin Claiborne, but hated the monster he was whereas Amanda loved him which often brought the mother and son into conflict. As an adult, Adrian became a lawyer to end his father’s corruption. After Claiborne weasels his way out of charges, Adrian sees the news of Damian Bedlam apprehended by vigilantes which inspires Adrian to be like them. # "Mask Of The White Tiger"- The team goes after mobster Chuckle Sol, and Green Arrow and Red Arrow manage to corner him. He is then killed by an unknown female vigilante, as she injures Mia and almost falls off of a building. Oliver contacts Hilton and discusses the vigilante, and Hilton reveals that she has been targeting members of the Lestrade Crime Family (Salvatore Lestrade, Buzz Bronson, and Chuckle Sol), who are at war with Cromwell right now. Walter Jr. becomes disturbed upon seeing that his brother Mike has been recruited to the Lestrade mob and Eddie discovers the White Tiger is really Brianna Stone which shocks Oliver. Meanwhile, Shawn needs emergency surgery, which forces Diggle to reconsider his views about faith with the help of Father Michael. Green Arrow, Steel, Red Arrow, Arsenal , Black Canary, and Eddie finally defeat the White Tiger and Oliver forces her to leave Star City. Walter Jr. arrives as Mr. Terrific to rescue Mike, injuring one of Lestrade's lead thugs. Walter Jr. reveals to Mike that their father worked with Green Arrow and shows him the Arrowcave. Mike then sees the team's costumes hanging up. In flashbacks, Karnataka tortures Oliver until he finds a secret location containing a Chinese serum called Miracolo. Later, Kyle murders Natas, and frees Tazalla. Tazalla becomes obsessed with finding the Miracolo serum. # "Training Course"- Hilton is able to get Adrian custody of his daughter Beth. While at school, Beth notices some peculiar events happening to his friends and asks Adrian to look into these events for him. While looking into the school, Adrian gains new insights into his daughter's life, especially her facing the consequences of Captain Hall revealing his identity to the world. Oliver and the team meanwhile investigate when several police officers are being murdered by a man with a costume very similar to Green Arrow's (though colored in crimson and purple with a P-insignia on the chest and hood; the P on his hood, when seen in the right light and at the right angle, looks like Green Arrow's hood. Adrian eventually finds out that some of the students of the school including Beth's friends are part of underground training group inspired by Green Arrow to one day become vigilantes themselves. While wanting to discourage this group into disbanding, Adrian and Beth start arguing about how to handle the situation. Oliver, Adrian, and the team manage to save everyone from being killed by Prometheus, the policeman killer only for Prometheus to escape. Adrian gets Hilton to recommend to Beth's school to get the students trained in self-defense by Father Michael so that they can be properly trained to handle themselves and talked into avoiding danger instead of confronting it. Adrian then has a serious discussion with Beth about her potential interest on becoming a vigilante, Beth says that she has mixed feelings about it but promises Adrian she wouldn't try anything until she is 18. Prometheus later on meets with Mannheim and is revealed to be the leader of his cult. In flashbacks, Oliver and Tazalla begin searching for the Miracolo serum, which is located in Gotham City. # "Cobra"- Prometheus, his partner Scorn, Mannheim, and the other leaders of the Religion of Crime have a meeting, where it is revealed that they are on the final phase of their plan. In order to finally get rid of the vigilantes in Star City, the Religion of Crime sends a group of assassins called Strike Force Cobra, to kill Mayor Hilton since they know he enjoys associating himself with the vigilantes. They fail, and Mike is able to track their hideout. Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Steel and Eddie go after them, but they are almost killed when the Strike Force Cobra blow up their own building to escape. Meanwhile, Mia meets with Curt Calhoun and his sister Belle Calhoun, the heads of Calhoun Inc, a legitimate magnate, which is trying to buy Queen Enterprises. Eddie convinces Mia not to do sell to the Calhoun's by revealing that their parents were jewel thieves that became rich from their crimes. They were shot by a young policeman for robbing a jewelry shop on the same night when Robert and Moira Queen were shot. At the time, the Calhoun siblings were still only young children. With Mike's help, the team find out the Strike Force Cobra are planning to destroy a rally led by Hilton and the SCPD. Oliver as Green Arrow and his team stop the Strike Force Cobra in time, for Oliver to arrive at the rally. Curt is revealed to be Prometheus and Alice is revealed to be Scorn. They both hire an unknown man to shoot Father Michael in his repair shop. In flashbacks, Oliver kills a man, who was once a friend of Kyle as Tazalla forces Oliver to find more of the Miracolo, to gain enhanced speed and strength. # "Just Like That"- Father Michael is found at his shop alive and is taken to the hospital but later dies. Mob boss Arnold Cromwell gives Mayor Hilton and the S.C.P.D. only 24 hours to find his brother's killer or he will take action. Diggle initially suspects a gang member, but later realizes that the shooter was Pablo, one of Father Michael's ex-con employees. Diggle later on arrests him. Meanwhile, a group of mobsters get killed by an apparent army with only Cromwell escaping. Believing this to be the work of the Hell's Angels gang, Roy goes to talk to their leader only to discover that they were killed by the same army. Using forensics, it is deduced that the same persons who killed them were Prometheus and Scorn. Cromwell visits Diaz demanding to be placed into witness protection when all his mob contacts are murdered. Diaz agrees to it only if Cromwell wears a wire to a meeting with a high-level drug lord. Visiting the crime scene where all the mobsters were murdered, Oliver deduces that they have a missing dog and goes to an apartment where he finds it unharmed and Prometheus and Scorn, who have been listening to Diaz's operation with Cromwell on a police radio, attacks. Hilton and Adrian realize that Diaz has meant for this to be a trap to bring down vigilantes. Police snipers shoot at Prometheus and Scorn as Green Arrow fights them. Cromwell escapes in the anarchy. In flashbacks, Tazalla tortures a suspect for hours, and she tells Oliver to kill him but Oliver and Kyle decide to sabotage the mission, when they realize what Tazalla's true plans are. # "Dark Mirror"- Green Arrow wakes up as Prometheus and Scorn's captive where he learns their origins. After their parents were murdered, Prometheus and Scorn devoted their lives to a campaign of revenge against law and law-enforcers. For years, after their parents were murdered, they traveled the world working as a gun for hire, later falling in love with the daughter of a retired Mafia boss named Gayle Hudson when she hires him to kill the party responsible for the murder of her father. Green Arrow asks why they went after Cromwell and the devious duo reveals that they extended an invitation for Cromwell to join the Religion of Crime, however, Cromwell refused due to not wanting to be involved with crazies. Scorn brings out Cromwell, whom she caught stealing a car in an attempt to flee the city, and Prometheus straps a gun with a single bullet to Green Arrow's hand, offering him the choice of killing Cromwell, killing Prometheus before he kills Cromwell, or doing nothing and living with the fact that his actions caused someone's death anyway. Green Arrow shoots the chains holding him and breaks free, but in doing so gives the Prometheus time to fatally shoot Cromwell. As the dying Cromwell asks why Green Arrow allowed him to die. Prometheus and Scorn leave and Red Arrow finds Green Arrow. In flashbacks, Oliver is forced to lead Tazalla to a mysterious cave, but in order for Tazalla not to use it and become strong, Oliver takes it and runs off. # "Sovereignty"- Gabriela Warren (Haley Atwell), a downturn actress discovers she has the ability of molecular combustion. When she tries to get what she wants with her power, she becomes instantly famous and tries to act like royalty; however, when Hilton tries to prevent her from going further, he becomes her puppet. Meanwhile, Oliver and Diggle track down the police officer who killed Curt and Belle's parents after Hilton informs them that there is no record of it. They encounter Kodiak, one of the individuals that Lucas Hilton Jr. recruited beforehand. Through interrogation, they find out that Kodiak killed the police officer who killed the Mallory parents and that the police officer was contracted by Mannheim to assassinate them. Oliver feels that they can use this information to get Curt and Alice to turn against the Religion of Crime. The rest of the team manages to take down Warren and imprison her within the pipeline at S.T.A.R Labs. Cisco and Dr. Wells are left disturbed since Warren was not in Central City when the particle accelerator exploded. In flashbacks, Oliver, Brianna and Kyle goes after Tazalla who reveals that the Miracolo has already started to grant her enhanced strength and speed. As her powers dwindle, Tazalla escapes through the cave. # "The Main Man"- In flashbacks, Tazalla escapes the caves, but Oliver, Kyle and Brianna steal the serum again. The serum starts to affect Kyle. In the present day, General Stewart comes to visit the team demanding updates on their progress against the Religion of Crime. Mannheim sends a woman named Cara to City Hall to kill Mayor Hilton with a sample of the gas they stole. Cara clicks a button attached to her backpack that started to release the gas. Adrian sees this and pushes Cara into a room and held the door shut, saving himself, Hilton, and the entire city officials. Cara dies due to the poisonous gas, while Dexter suffers some symptoms. Having enough of the vigilantes interfering, Mannheim and his cult bring about the alien hit man named Lobo, to send to kill the vigilantes. After Lobo's deception, Oliver and Mia confront Curt and Belle with proof that Mannheim ordered their parents to be killed. Curt and Alice do not believe it at first but kill Mannheim after he somewhat confirms it. After killing Mannheim, they decide to continue on without him in order to honor their parents. # "Better Again"- While taking on the Religion of Crime, James suddenly collapses due to the side-effects of the Harun-El, which is slowly killing him. Oliver and the team then call in his girlfriend Lena Luthor from National City to help him. Shawn is abducted from his school play by a Religion of Crime member after the member realizes that Shawn is Diggle's son and kidnaps him. When Diggle and Michaels realize their son is missing, they call in the team for help. The member takes Shawn up to the roof to sacrifice the lamb only for Oliver to arrive, without costume, to save him. The member asks if Oliver has any M99 with him. Oliver shows him that he does and the member commands him to inject himself. Oliver falsely does so and when the member is about kill Oliver, he uses his reflexes to dodge the sword, before knocking the member unconscious and then rescuing Shawn, making Diggle and Michaels thankful for Oliver. James is saved during the operation but is forced to wear an eye patch due to loosing one of his eyes as a result of the serum. Upon interrogating the member, who is revealed to be police officer who shot the Mallory parents, everyone learns that the Religion of Crime has moved their base to an abandoned building which is why they go there to investigate. Oliver and the team go to stop the Religion of Crime only for Prometheus and Scorn to ignite an explosion, trapping Oliver one floor below his team. # "Star City By The Torch"- Oliver and the team go to stop the Religion of Crime only for Prometheus and Scorn to ignite an explosion, trapping Oliver one floor below his team. The physical and psychological trauma causes him to hallucinate being in the Victorian era Star City, where he is operating as the archer-garbed vigilante, the Green Arrow, who is feared by the guilty and the innocent alike. One night, Green Arrow saves a wealthy couple from being robbed by three orphans (Rickie, Simon and Timmy) and defeats their abusive handler, Big Bill Dust. At the same time, Ivy, an orphan turned exotic dancer and prostitute, becomes the newest victim of the serial killer called Jack the Ripper, who preys on Star City’s poor and destitute women. Citizens of Star City believe the Green Arrow and Jack to be the same man. Stage actress Shado Hawke, a protector of the women from "Skinner's End", berates Star City Police Commissioner Lucas Hilton and Chief of Police Frank "Picket" Pike for their failure to stop the Ripper murders. Later that night, Shado has Alice as bait for the Ripper. It works, but the Ripper gets the upper hand during their fight until the arrival of Green Arrow. After escaping, Green Arrow asks Hilton to help him bring the Ripper down. Oliver goes to check on Alice fearing she is the next target only for find scars on the left side of her face that have driven her insane, praising her brother for “curing” her sins as a woman. Shado meets Curt Cahoun at Queen Manor and learns to her horror that he is the Ripper. Eddie injects Shado with a drug, but she manages to use her blood and the Mansion's searchlight to give Green Arrow a signal. Oliver arrives to fight Curt who was driven mentally insane by his time in the Civil War, reveals his "holy work" is to rid Star City from what he sees as filth - from the poor to the criminals, but also immigrants, the illiterate, prostitutes, and anarchists. Curt mocks Oliver about his parents' death which is why Oliver kills him. The team locates Oliver and save him. The team goes to the S.C.P.D. only learning the station is attacked and find several officers there injured by Prometheus and Scorn, who are posing as Green Arrow and Red Arrow. In flashbacks, the Miracolo begins to slowly corrupt Kyle, feeding him ever more power from each soldier Kyle, Oliver and Brianna kill. Oliver takes the serum and tries to talk him down , but Tazalla suddenly arrives and confronts them both. # "Guardian Of Star City"- On top of a building in the rain four individuals are fighting. The rest of the team, including Carlton Duquesne and General Stewart are watching this in shock, and it becomes clear why as Oliver and Mia are bleeding from many parts of their body, including their head and mouth, due to the fight. The other fighter is revealed to be Curt and Alice. Curt pulls out a bow and arrow and shoots it . A few hours earlier, Walter Jr. and Carlton Duquesne, who is out on parole, return to assist Team Arrow in dealing with the Religion of Crime. Curt and Belle appear on TVs all across Star City proclaiming that they are going to destroy everything with the virus they stole. Oliver and Mia track Curt and Belle to a Queen Enterprises building where they begin to fight them. Curt tackles Oliver, sending both of them on a long fall down. Oliver saves both their lives by grabbing on to the edge of the building, managing to save Curt by grabbing him with his right hand using the force of the fall to smash Curt through a window. The two continue fighting until Bruce pushes William out a window and lands on top of another building. At this point, the flash back takes place, with the rest of the team showing up thinking they can help Oliver and Mia. As shown before, Curt fires at Oliver who manages to dodge all the arrows, Curt then pulls another bow and arrow when the first one runs out. This one also does no damage and runs out, so Curt pulls his two last crossbows and begins firing. Oliver charges straight through the arrows and kicks Curt off the building. A desperate Curt pulls out his detonator and runs to a near by bridge, where he stands on the edge and pushes the button, which does nothing. Oliver reveals that General Stewart and the D.I.A. have found the bombs and deactivated them, which causes Curt to snap. He throws the detonator and charges for Oliver over and over, being thrown to the floor each time. After this, Curt breaks down crying and begins punching the floor. Oliver, feeling sympathy for Curt, offers him his hand. It seems Curt is going to take his hand, but then smacks it away and opens his jacket, revealing a large amount of grenades attached to a wire. Curt pulls the wire, activating them all, causing a massive explosion. Later, Oliver wakes up in a hospital bed with all his friends around him. They reveal Curt's body has been found with Belle grieving from from her brother's death. The Monitor appears, demanding Oliver to hold up his part of their deal. Oliver leaves with him to assist in the oncoming crisis, despite the revelation it will lead to his death. In flashbacks, Tazalla and Kyle fight; Kyle uses his enhanced strength, and nearly defeats Tazalla long enough before Oliver kills her. After, Oliver is forced to kill Kyle at his urging, when he is unable to escape the darkness within. Oliver contacts Colonel Deardren to rescue the rest of the prisoners and keep the Miracolo safe. However, a woman named Amanda Waller arrives to inform Oliver that his family friend has died in a car crash and Oliver decides to return to Starling. Category:The Emerald Archer Category:Seasons Category:HBO Category:Live-Action